Wyatt Earp
Wyatt Earp is a District 10 Tribute reaped for Arena 02 of the 75th Hunger Games. He immediately became popular with District 10 due to the fact that he lived in that area in his own time of 1878. Wyatt won the first ever "mini-arena". Presentation: Wyatt’s not as tall as one might expect, only reaching 5’10,” but good genes and an active lifestyle have left him broad shouldered and fit. He keeps his coffee-colored hair short and the mustache above his rather firmly set mouth trimmed. Years of working with his hands (whether that be using them to mend a broken step outside the constable’s or cold-cocking some hooligan into submission) have made them hard and calloused and with the unnerving habit of hooking into his belt - just there were his revolver would be - when at rest. He’s got his fair share of scars and when he walks, his stroll’s a little funny... all those long days and nights in the saddle will leave their mark. Personality wise, Wyatt tends to be the sort of man that breeds extremes. His friends are fiercely loyal, his enemies determined in their hatred, and there are very few in-between. He’s a man of few words and that sort of thing can come across as distant and cold, even haughty, when really, he means nothing by it. He just has no real use for a lot of fancy words. Why waste his breath when a look will work just as well? Get on his good side and those dark-blue eyes will soften, maybe you’ll even earn a few happy crinkles around the edges; cross him and he’ll drill a hole through ya at 100 paces. In the Arena: As a lawman, Wyatt believes in justice and law and is a strong proponent of fair-play. He is determined that the Capitol will not change these ideals and they follow him into the arena. He kills only when he has too, because he has too. His debute was in Arena 02, but he was killed at the Cornucopia by Ariadne. He last a bit longer in Arena 03, and had a brief alliance with Momoko Ryugasaki. The alliance would ultimately lead to his death however, as while defending Momoko from a poisonous snake snake, Wyatt himself was bitten. Rather than allowing him to suffer the effects of the poison, Momoko mercy killed him. Arena 2 is also noteable in that Wyatt had his first kill in this Arena: Alastor Grey at the Cornucopia. In Arena 04, Wyatt lasted almost to the end. He spent that time in an alliance with Neeshka, whom he had met in the previous arena. They saved each other several times throughout the arena with Neeshka saving Wyatt from Samantha Roseberry and Wyatt returning the favor when Neeshka got into a fight with Anna Morasca. They also developed a friendship that would follow them back to the Capitol. Wyatt was eventually killed by Alastor Grey. Despite some early setbacks - the death of his ally Neeshka and an injury to his face at the Cornucopia - Arena 05 was very successful for Wyatt. He survived to the very end, and might have won, but his final opponent was Momoko Ruygasaki, the young woman who had been his ally in Arena 03. He couldn't bring himself to harm her, however much he wanted to escape the arenas, and killed himself instead so that she could win. An act that would earn him much favor with fellow, like-minded tributes. Other notable occurrences in Arena 05 include: his meeting of new tribute Maximus, his saving of other new tribute Blaine Anderson from Alpha, his attempt to save Howard Bassem after the young man was stabbed by Aunamee and his subsequent attempt to bring Aunamee to justice, and his killing of Alastor Grey. Arena 06 began auspiciously for Wyatt. He survived the Cornucopia without injury and managed to snag a bag full of supplies. When his plans to team with Neeshka fell through with her death, he happened on Howard Bassem. The two decided to work together, and as a team they would last deep into the arena. They took Thunder Mountain as their base, which Howard had outfitted with numerous traps, and together shared the duties of finding food and securing supplies. As the arena went on, R joined them, and later, so did Julie Grigio. A strong, well supported group, they even managed to survive the deadly firework attack The Gamemakers launched on the arena. Thunder Mountain was destroyed in the act, but Wyatt and others relocated to Tarzan's Treehouse and immediately set about making camp. Unfortunately, that's where Wyatt's string of success would come to an end. While he checked his traps one night, Hyperion came upon "his kids" (as Wyatt had come to call them) and by the time he returned, they had all been slain. Devastated, Wyatt wandered, broken, expecting his only death -- but he was found by Maximus, who supported him through his dark spiral, and pulled him back onto his feet. Maximus himself was shortly killed by Asha Greyjoy, leaving Wyatt alone again. Despairing, Wyatt wandered the arena until he was finally killed defending Barbara Gordon from Hyperion. Wyatt was among the selection of tributes that were chosen for Arena 07, Part 2. He succumbed to The Gamemakers poison in Candyland, but not before keeping a promise he made to Howard. He found the boy with Sherlock Holmes and as he died gave him his blessing to do whatever he must to survive and win the arena. Shortly after, Wyatt awoke in the desert arena, alone in the sand. As he searched for water and shelter, he was attacked by another tribute wearing nomad's robes. They fought, but Wyatt soon discovered his attacker was none other than Maximus and, upset to learn his friend would attack and kill so freely, a different sort of fight ensued. Unable to settle their differences, they went their separate ways. Wyatt eventually stumbled upon the hidden Cornucopia, but he wasn't alone. Aunamee had discovered the golden horn first and fight broke out. Wyatt was injured by Aunamee's knife, suffering a deep cut to his arm, but managed to prevail, killing Aunamee. While Wyatt plundered for supplies, R was attracted by the blood and began to feed. Wyatt was disgusted by the display, but still trusted R for his actions in the previous arena. They loaded up on supplies and set out together. After setting up a camp in a narrow crevice in a rock face, Wyatt and R would be attacked again - once again by Maximus, who, upon seeing R, tried to avenge the death of his friend Javert in the previous arena. Wyatt intervened to keep the zombie and the roman from killing each other and a tense standoff ensued in which they discussed R's feeding habits and that Wyatt had killed Aunamee. Maximus decided to stay with Wyatt, but things would remain strained between them for several days, until finally, with the help of some sponsor gifts, they were able to realize that they preferred being together to fighting. In the Capitol: Wyatt has developed friendly relationship with many of his fellow tributes, lending him support and well feeling from many of them. Two of those relationships have developed into very close bonds. He has come to view Howard as something of a little brother, even a son, at times, and has vowed more than once to do whatever he must to help the boy escape the arena. His relationship with Maximus is closer still. Referring to him as his brother, there isn't much Wyatt wouldn't do for the former gladiator. Favorite haunts include: the training room, the lounge, and The Speakeasy. For his rebellious activities, including speaking out against the Capitol and fighting with Aunamee outside the arena, Wyatt was among the tributes that received a "traitor's cuff" following the assassination of Ariadne. Rebellion Connections: Wyatt was introduced to the rebellion by his friend, and District 10 mentor, Elias Graye during a meeting at The Speakeasy. Wyatt was immediately receptive to the idea and is willing to do whatever it takes to stop the The Hunger Games and to bring The Capitol and those behind the games to justice. So far, Wyatt has served as a quiet recruiter. When he finds a fellow tribute that he thinks might serve the rebellion well, he refers them along to Elias for consideration. Trivia: Wyatt in Celebrus * Other *Wyatt's Tribute token is a cord necklace upon which hangs three small tokens. One is his own, the U.S. Marshal's badge. The second is Howard's lucky rabbit's foot, and the third is a small gold eagle - meant to represent Maximus. *Wyatt's relationship with fellow tribute, Maximus, has made the both of them very popular with fans of The Games. They are referred to, by their followers, as "Waximus." Many believe them to be lovers, much to the men's general bemusement. Category:District 10 Category:The Tributes of Arena 09 Category:The Tributes of Arena 02 Category:The Tributes of Arena 03 Category:The Tributes of Arena 04 Category:The Tributes of Arena 05 Category:The Tributes of Arena 06 Category:The Tributes of Arena 07 Category:The Tributes of Arena 08 Category:District 13 Category:Victors Category:The Tributes of Mini-Arena 01